


right and understood

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, You gotta love it, also shiro is a SAP, keith makes sure he takes a break, shiro's working too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: It’s at the fifth try that Keith asks, “How long have you been at this?” "Haven't been keeping track." Shiro squints at a planet floating past his nose, contemplating it before swiping to the left, offering, “Since morning?”  It’s an out and out lie and they both know it. Keith sighs, shakes his head in clear disapproval. “C’mon. Close this up and lets take a break.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this adorabubble sketch](https://twitter.com/SmallDipDip/status/770769976072425472)   
> 

“Any luck?” Keith asks from behind him, door _swooshing_  shut as he steps into the room.

 

Shiro shakes his head, swiping a hand through the hologram to make the constellations and planets fly by him. It’s been days and they still haven’t finalized a plan of action. If they’ve got any hope of their larger mission to succeed, Shiro needs to at least finalize a general quadrant in a specific star system in which they can-

 

The second he feels warm fingers curling around his arm, all thoughts of figuring out which Galra target to hit next pause. Turning his face, Shiro stares at Keith, who has his chin perched on Shiro’s shoulder now. He grins a little at the knowledge that Keith’s pushed himself up to his tiptoes to do so. It's  _adorable_ but he's not going to say that out loud. His height is a minor sore spot and any teasing about it will have Keith shoving the perpetrator down on the ground on the receiving end of a wet willie. 

 

“Still haven’t pick a target huh?” Keith asks, no judgement and pure curiosity.

 

Sighing, Shiro compresses the display before flicking over to another star system, “Yeah. It’s hard to pick one.”

 

Quietly Keith watches Shiro expand another part of the display before zooming out, flicking his fingers, zooming back in, and repeat. Once. Twice. Thrice. 

 

It’s at the fifth try that Keith asks, “How long have you been at this?”

 

"Haven't been keeping track." Shiro squints at a planet floating past his nose, contemplating it before swiping to the left, offering, “Since morning?” 

 

It’s an out and out lie and they both know it. He’s actually been trying to figure a solution out for far longer. In fact, he’d been in this room late last night. Late enough that he’d dozed off in his tiredness. Coran had woken him up the next morning with a concerned prod.

 

Keith sighs, shakes his head in clear disapproval. His hair tickles Shiro’s neck and jaw, causing a fine shiver to run down his spine. It’s a gentle feeling that brings back a very specific set of memories that are best left to the bedroom.

 

He’s drawn back to the present when Keith’s chin drags against his shoulder as he pulls back, “C’mon. Close this up and lets take a break.” 

 

There’s a firm quality to his tone that Shiro knows he won’t win against. But he still tries. “I need to figure this out Keith.” 

 

Dry lips brush against the nape of his neck, _just_  above his vest collar, “You _need_  a break. Don’t make me drag you out of here.”

 

A laugh bursts out of him, short but merry. Shiro feels Keith’s smile against his neck, feels his smile grow wider. “Is that an order?” He teases.

 

Keith’s palm slide down to grip his wrists, squeezing them gently before linking their fingers together. “Yep,” he teases, pressing more kisses up Shiro’s neck and into his buzz cut. “Your boyfriend is ordering you to take a break and go out with him.”

 

Out? Interest peaked, Shiro twists around to ask, “Where we going?”

 

Keith’s smile is mysterious as it is pleased, “You’ll have to wait and see.”

 

His hands are a steady pressure at the base of his spine. Like a ship's anchor holding it steady against the ocean waves forever tempting the vessel to drift away. Only in this case, his anchor  _wants_ him to give into temptation. And Shiro happily does so if it means spending some time alone with Keith. 

 

“We can’t take too long,” Shiro warns, letting himself be pulled away. _Like I ever really had a chance_ , he thinks with amusement. He’s helplessly drawn to Keith and his magnetic pull. Shiro doesn’t even _try_  to fight that attraction.

 

Grin widening, Keith answers, “We’ll take as long as it takes for you to _relax_. Aren’t you the one who says it’s important to take a break when you hit a block?”

 

Throwing his head back with an exaggerated groan, Shiro gripes, “That was for an _essay_!” 

 

“Same concept still applies, you workaholic.”


End file.
